


Morning

by stupidandwicked



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidandwicked/pseuds/stupidandwicked
Summary: “Have you been watching me sleep?”





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted to tumblr](http://stupidandwicked.tumblr.com/post/146160492747/have-you-been-watching-me-sleepmore-no-i)

 

“Have you been watching me sleep?”

“No, I just knew you were going to wake up soon,” Derek answered, breath ghosting across Stiles’ face.

“Yeah, that’s so much less creepy,” Stiles said, smiling when Derek huffed. Stiles slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as he adjusted to the light. Derek was leaning over him, smiling softly. Stiles own smile widened practically automatically at the sight. Derek leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles’ for a quick kiss. When Derek pulled back Stiles leaned up slightly, seeking a deeper kiss. Derek smiled before obliging Stiles’ silent request. Stiles pulled his arms out from under the covers and placed them on Derek’s shoulders while one of Derek’s hands moved to cradle Stiles’ neck.

As Stiles moved his hands further up Derek’s shoulders he noticed Derek was wearing a shirt that had definitely not been there when they went to sleep. “Why are you dressed?” Stiles asked after pulling back from the kiss.

“Went to get lunch,” Derek said, stroking his thumb across the skin near Stiles’ ear.

“Lunch?” Stiles questioned.

“It’s nearly one,” Derek said and leaned back in toward Stiles to brush his lips against Stiles’.

“Well we did have an eventful night,” Stiles said, word muffled as Derek’s mouth was still Stiles’ own.

“That’s why you should get up and eat,” Derek said and gave Stiles another short kiss before he pulled back. “So we can have an eventful afternoon.” Stiles laughed lightly and curled both his hands around the back of Derek’s head, tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair.

“You have plans?” Stiles asked teasingly.

“Not really,” Derek replied with a slight shrug. Derek then moved the hand that had been wrapped around the back of Stiles’ neck down to stroke across Stiles’ chest. “But I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something to do,” Derek continued and smirked as rubbed his thumb across one of Stiles’ nipples.

“I’m sure we will,” Stiles said and pulled Derek back down for another kiss. Lunch could wait until supper.


End file.
